


The Office S5E9: The Note to Toby

by StoriesFromTheTV



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Sex, Television, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheTV/pseuds/StoriesFromTheTV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's note to Toby works a little bit too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Office S5E9: The Note to Toby

This, and all my other stories, are planned to be standalone stories set during episodes of TV shows. Any events or situations from other stories do not roll over unless stated.  
The set up for these stories may be ridiculous, so if super realism is your thing, I apologize.  
If you have any story ideas based on this show or others, that you can explain don’t be afraid to post a comment/shoot me an email and I’ll see if I can add it to my list of ideas.  
This is set in the TV show The Office. It will focus on the characters Toby and Pam.   
Thanks to Crystal for editing.  
*  
“What do you need, Michael?” Pam Beesly asked as Michael, her boss, walked up to her desk.  
“Okay, what I would like you to do is take this folded note, and deliver it to Toby Flenderson,” Michael started to explain. “I want you to just react to whatever this note elicits” he finished up his request. He added on, “Do not read it beforehand. Can you do that for me?”   
“Sure.” Pam replied, distracted by a conversation she had been having with her boyfriend Jim otherwise she would have seen through one of Michael’s typical childish plans. “Good.” Michael finished their conversation happy to see an opportunity to fire his most hated employee Toby move forward.  
Pam started walking towards the annex planning to get this over with as soon as she could, and following Michael’s request about not reading it. As she entered the annex Kelly and Ryan walked past her moving towards the main part of their office, leaving her alone in the annex with Toby.  
Pam looked and acted like a timid, but hot receptionist. Her hair laid back loosely, parted just enough to let everyone see her pretty face. Her breasts were hidden away in a purple blouse covered with a simple black jacket of sorts. She wore a black skirt that ran just to her knees, concealing an ass she knew most men in the office constantly strained to check out. She had on a pair of simple black shoes, and most of her attire decisions were based on hiding her assets, not liking the part of herself that got off on attention.

As she walked over to Toby she noticed a not so sly grin appear over his face. He had always had a huge crush on Pam but had never got the courage to act on it. She walked briskly over to him and handed him the note, almost forgetting to stay and react to whatever it said. He took the note and slowly read it over, before standing up and looking quizzically at Pam. She gave him what she thought was a reassuring smile and nod, wanting to be done with this stupid task as soon as she could.

Toby took her face in both of his hands and leaned in going for a passionate kiss, even letting one of his hands quickly trail down to grab her tight little booty. Pam had no idea what was going on and was too shocked to react. Toby was in heaven believing Pam to have written the note that read, “Please hug and kiss me no matter how hard I struggle, and I’m too shy to tell you I love you.”  
Toby started sensing something was wrong when she wasn’t giving back as much as she thought she should, but he ignored these signs. He kept a firm grasp on her face, keeping it locked to his, and pulled off her black jacket one arm at a time. Pam put up little resistance finding the forceful kiss arousing and finding herself almost powerless to stop what she had to know was coming. This was Toby’s dream girl and he was going to do all he could to make this experience the best he could have.

He started to unbutton her blouse and button by button Pam felt more and more wrong, guilty, and that she should say something. Toby’s strong hands and his lips on hers stopped her from doing much of anything though. He flung her blouse to the side and started on her bra. Pam finally had enough and put a hand up near her breasts to slow him down. Toby took her hand and brought it down to his erect cock and let her grab it. Now the one and only thing on Pam’s mind was that this was by far the largest cock she had ever felt, and as she marveled at the size of the beast Toby used this distraction to his advantage.

He quickly ripped her bra off and took a handful of her tits in his hand, he started to pinch and play with them. She moaned, and as this occurred she felt most of her defenses fell away. Finally she fell into his kiss reciprocating all he was giving. Toby’s other hand trailed from her head to her skirt where he cupped her ass again briefly before pulling it down with a little help from Pam. Her panties quickly followed suit. She knew this was wrong but all thoughts for repercussions had left her mind the minute he had put her hand over his cock. She had always known she had a slutty side, and just now was realizing just how much of one she could be.

His hand shot to his own pants which he brushed aside her hand momentarily to let his pants and underwear fall to his ankles. Her hand quickly went back to his beast, and as she stroked his naked cock all thoughts of anyone or anything beside it completely left Pam’s mind.

As he played with her tits and ass her hand started to faster and faster stroke his cock. Now having it directly in her hand she almost couldn’t believe how big it was. Toby slowly broke off the kiss and gently nudged on her shoulders with both hands. It took a moment for Pam to recognize the prompt, and another for her to push away any problems she had with what was to come.

She was face to face now with Toby’s monster cock, and she couldn’t be happier. Just staring at it was arousing her more than she knew. Toby grew impatient though and pushed her heard forward, letting it slowly slip into her mouth. To his surprise though more and more slipped in with ease until the entirety of it was shoved up into her cute little mouth. She had always been good at deep throating and she was happy to see she could take this one just as easily.

He started to slowly pull it out then shove it back in, faster and faster he got. He loved the sight in front of him and it only encouraged him more, faster and faster he went. Finally he took Pam’s hand and put them behind her own head. He repositioned himself slightly so he could go as fast as he wanted, and he went to work on Pam’s face.

Both of Pam’s hands were now sitting behind her head, held there by both of Toby’s hands as he started to truly pummel Pam’s mouth with his cock. In and out it pounded, relentless in its domination of her face and Pam found she loved this feeling. Saliva started to pool and ever so slowly, but increasing with time, to spill out of her mouth. Most of it dripped down from her face in large ropey strings, eventually falling onto her chest. Her breasts were soon covered in this frothy mix which only heightened the pleasure for Pam who had never felt so turned on in her life.

Toby’s pace quickened and he bent over slightly to increase the speed at which he was thrusting into her. Her gagging on his monster cock only served to turn both of them on more. Toby loved the feeling of being in total control of Pam’s pretty mouth with his cock, but he had fantasized since she started working at Dunder Mifflin about taking that sweet pussy for a spin. He slowed the pace of his pummeling over time until he stopped fully in her mouth, before pulling it out a final time with a loud pop.

He pulled her to her feet, and Pam simply stood there, while he yanked her skirt and panties down and off. He turned her around and bent her over, letting her balance herself on his desk. Her shapely ass pointed up at him and he caressed it lovingly with both hands, marveling at the sight in front of him. He had fantasized about Pam’s plump ass since the moment he had met her, and to now have it be literally in the palm of his hands was a dream come true.

He lined up his cock with her dripping slit and slowly slid the head up and down it, earning loud moans from Pam, until she couldn’t take it anymore. “Please fuck me!” she shouted at Toby, earning a shit eating grin from him, but he was more than happy to comply. He shoved his cock in, nearly slamming all of it in at once and earning a large moan of approval from Pam.

He pulled it out fully before smashing it back in, getting slightly further in, he continued this time after time until his entire cock was engulfed by her pussy. He moved his hands slowly over her body and towards the front of it. He roughly grabbed her tits with both hands, bent himself over and started to truly pound her pussy. Relishing the feeling of her perky breasts only pushed him to do more and more, and as he tweaked and played with her tits while smashing cock right against Pam’s clit they both could feel her orgasm approaching. She was begging him to fuck her harder and he kept going faster and faster hammering away. 

Pam could feel she would finally get relief and shouted, “Oh yes, fuck me! I’m cumming!” Pam could feel it, as it was thunderous and was sending tingles throughout her entire body. She started to slowly shake and squirm while Toby kept up his pace and her motions started to quicken as well. Her pussy clamped down on Toby’s cock and legs almost gave out from under her. Toby was just about the only thing keeping her upright but she didn’t care all she could focus on, all she wanted to focus on, was her earth shattering orgasm that was exploding through her body.

As she slowly felt herself recovering Pam could feel the large pulsing cock inside on her pounding away, and could tell by how desperate he was pushing it in and the sound of his breath that Toby was close to an orgasm of his own. She yanked herself off his cock, earning a moan of displeasure form both of them, and kneeled to face him. She wrapped both of hands around his cock and begged for him to, “Cum all over me.”

She started swiftly stroking Toby’s cock with both hands while sucking on just the end of it and as Toby shouted he was cumming Pam pulled her mouth off and aimed the cock directly at her face. Rope after rope of thick gooey cum splattered across her face, some falling a bit before landing on her ample bosom. Her eyes closed as the first blast hit her, but she relished as each string of it smacked her before slowly dripping down. Long after Pam thought he should have finished he was still pumping it out and Pam’s hands never ceased helping him release all he could.

As the warm cum dribbled down her body Pam slowly wiped away the cum from around her eyes, and scooped up all she could from around her breasts. She looked Toby right in the eyes and made grand show of plopping it all right in her mouth, swishing it around for a bit, and then swallowing it. Pam made several passes up and down Toby’s shaft with her tongue before sucking in the head one final time to fully clean his cock off.   
She could feel the warm cum moving down towards her stomach and the rest of it slowly drying on her skin. Her hair was sticky with strings of it, but she didn’t care. She slowly stood up, and shared a sloppy, passionate, and long kiss with Toby. He griped her ass firmly with both hands giving her cheecks a firm squeeze before she broke the kiss, and started to gather her clothes.  
She walked past Toby, a definite newfound confident bounce in her gait. Her perky breasts and delectable ass jiggled tantalizingly with each step as she walked towards a bathroom to clean up and get back into working appearance.


End file.
